In this application, we propose a continuation of the very successful Workshop for Junior Biostatisticians in Health Research to reflect the important contributions of biostatisticians in all areas of medical and public health research. This workshop has been enthusiastically received by the biostatistics community, with recent workshops attracting 2-3 times as many applicants as available slots. This Workshop will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Eastern North American Region of the International Biometric Society, which is the major professional gathering of biostatistical researchers in the United States. Through sessions featuring prominent senior researchers, successful mid-level researchers, NIH officials, and individuals with other specific expertise, the Workshop will offer participants in-depth coverage of key topics with ample opportunity to ask candid questions and seek advice. The specific objectives of the Workshop, which together comprise a broad program designed to enhance the skills and knowledge of junior biostatistical researchers, are as follows. 1. Publication: through a session devoted to journal editorial process and structure, and to research and writing skills, the Workshop will provide participants with information to improve their success in conducting quality research and publishing research results. 2. Funding: a Workshop session covering funding sources for biostatistical research, the grant application and review process, and strategies for grant writing will provide participants with information needed to increase chances of funding success. 3. Collaboration: a Workshop session on collaboration skills essential for a biostatistician will enable junior researchers to serve as more productive and valued members of an inter-disciplinary team. 4. Career development and promotion: senior biostatisticians with extensive experience in the promotion process will form a panel to discuss criteria for promotion and career development in academics and government.